Wistful Wishing
by Lilas
Summary: Aiolos shows Shura something he hid in one of the Sanctuary Temples... What could it possibly be?


Author: Lilas Title: Wistful Whising Disclaimer: You'd think that by now people would know I freaking don't own them! Spoilers: The whole damn series with the Gold Saints. Dedication: To Alex-chan!!! She's the one who's been bugging me forever to write this, so if you don't review, I'll strangle you tomorrow!! Author's note: This is my second (you could say) fic with Gold saints. I tend to focus on Sei-chan because I WUV HIM, but let's face it, it gets boring after awhile. And since my second favorite character is Aiolos (because he looks like Seiya ~sweatdrop~), here's another fic featuring him!! Some later parts are ideas from an RP Alex-chan an I were doing *wink wink* ANYHOW! You know the drill! So don't forget to click on the left hand bottom at the bottom of the page and leave your little review. I just hope this fandom isn't as anti-yaoi as it was before because it's got tiny tiny hints of a one-side. Well, since this is getting long (and half of you probably skipped it) ON TO THE FIC!!!  
  
***  
  
I can see him from the bottom of the hill, brown hair wet from the recent rain and emerald eyes shining with the newly emerged sun. He's wearing his usual clothes mostly composed of rags that he likes to call a pair of pants and a shirt, even though they have more holes than a Swiss cheese. He's got a bow in his hands and he's turning around himself, trying to reach one of the few remaining arrows in his quiver.  
  
I can't help but laugh. True that the start of my friendship with this peculiar boy was very shaky, but nevertheless, I can't imagine my days without his laughter. And I can't understand how I managed to survive without knowing him. He's the perfect embodiment of a Saint. He's loyal and caring, always looking out for others regardless of himself and he worships her. Even though she has not yet descended upon this world, he worships her just like a Saint is supposed to.  
  
He loves her.  
  
I wish I could show such devotion to someone I have only heard of from stories and seen in books, but I just. can't. I need something more; something that will make up my mind and push me to understand what drives this perfect being to kiss the soil she has not yet walked upon.  
  
As I make my way up the stairs, I can hear a string of curses in Greek, some of which I recognize, others of which I don't. But I do know they're all directed at the quiver on his back. I don't understand why he just doesn't take off the damn thing, get the arrow and then sling it back on his shoulders. Archers. I'll never understand them.  
  
I look up as I hear a triumphant whoop and reach the top of the hill in time to see the boy release the arrow, following its path with the utmost silence, listening to the swushing noise it creates as it pierces the air and then.  
  
"OW!!"  
  
"Bull's eye!" He jumps up, arms failing in the air and he starts moving from side to side in what's supposed to be a happy dance.  
  
"Aiolos. Who did you just hit?" I can't help the amusement in my voice.  
  
"Gah! Shura! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be down there and get my arrow up your- Er." I can see a faint blush covering his cheeks as he realizes the slip he just made.  
  
I glare at him, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He was aiming for me? I wonder who he. Oh. There comes the victim. Wild blue hair comes into view, followed by an enraged face, slanted blue eyes dancing with hatred and a promise of slow death. Poor Saga. But seeing him so mad is rather entertaining. Mr. Nice-guy is finally showing what we all know is hidden underneath all that sweet talk.  
  
Saga scares me. The first time I met him, I sensed there was something wrong with him, a sort of unbalance. I guess that comes with being the future Gemini Saint, but even so. It just feels so wrong, so strange. It's as if there's another side to him he's hiding, that maybe not even he knows about.  
  
I stop thinking about that all together as I look upon the bickering that's erupted between Aiolos and Saga. Those two are just impossible. They're the best of friends I've ever seen, yet they're always arguing about one thing or another. I don't think I've ever seen them not arguing about something. After what seems an eternity of hearing them shout, Saga gets enough and stomps off, the arrow broken in half and thrown on the floor at Aiolos' feet. I snicker again, somehow finding the situation rather amusing.  
  
"You find that funny, now do you?" His voice is coated with amusement, as it usually is. I look up to find him looking at me over his shoulder. "Tsk. And that was my favorite arrow too."  
  
"Why don't you glue it back together if you love it so much?"  
  
"Shura, you and your sense of humor are gonna be the death of me someday. You have got to find better comebacks."  
  
I'm still grinning like a moron, watching him bend down and pick up the snapped arrow. He looks at it with an air of sadness I've never detected before, and I start wondering if that arrow had more significance than I thought it might have. I continue watching him, knowing that he can feel my gaze. I can wait for him to talk. He knows I can wait. I always have.  
  
"I was saving it. to protect Athena-sama." His voice is so soft that I barely catch it. "The Pope gave me the arrow as a gift when I first began archery. And I wanted to keep it and use it to protect Athena-sama. Guess that I'll just have to find some other way. Damn Saga. Always ruining my plans." But even as he curses off the older man, I can see a wistful grin on his lips as his emerald eyes keep staring at the broken piece of wood in his hands.  
  
Broken just like his dreams.  
  
"Wanna go grab an ice cream?"  
  
My eyes snap open and I turn to look at him with an incredulous expression. Ice cream? How does he expect to manage that? I know that I shouldn't be surprised by the number of things this guy is capable of doing in Sanctuary grounds, but I have to raise an eyebrow at that. Sweets are expressively forbidden in Sanctuary, and leaving the island is a crime in itself! I don't know how he expects to-  
  
He winks. "Trust me. I know where it is."  
  
I shrug. Why not? Might be entertaining and I could always use it for future blackmail. I follow him towards the temples, easily keeping up with his energetic form as he takes the steps 4 at a time while talking- more like shouting- to me over his shoulder. I can't hear him right as the wind rushing over my face muffles his voice, but I think he's talking about how much of a genius he is for managing to smuggle ice cream and keeping it hidden from the Pope.  
  
We come to a stop in front of the Aquarius house and my eyebrows shoot up instantaneously. He hid ice cream in there?! But Camus, even if he is only a toddler, is so over protective of his future house that I can't possibly imagine he'd have allowed Aiolos to even come three steps near the temple! I watch curiously as Aiolos casually walks in and greets little Camus who is seated in the middle of the house, a golden aura surrounding him.  
  
He doesn't even acknowledge us as we walk to the back of the temple and stop in front of one of the many walls. Aiolos looks back at me, emerald eyes grinning, and winks before turning back and kneeling down in front of one particular tile. Without even a grunt, he pulls it up and reveals to me a stash of ice cream as cold air rushes out from the hiding place. A cooling vent...  
  
It makes sense considering the Aquarius house is known for its chilliness, but I don't think anyone ever thought of hiding ice cream in there! I wonder how long that's been rotting down there. The thought must have shown on my face because next thing I know, Aiolos is glaring at me as he reaches down for the ice cream.  
  
"It's been here for a week. You were probably thinking the worst possible thing, am I right?"  
  
I don't answer him, politely turning my head the other way and looking somewhere at the ceiling. I look back at him after he finishes placing the rock back and begins trotting away, a childish smile once more covering his entire face. He pats Camus on the head, earning himself a glare that goes unnoticed, and proceeds to hop out of the temple. I can't help but gape at him. He's supposed to be how old again?  
  
I think I might start rethinking the whole 'loyal Saint' thing. He's still such a kid at times. I jog next to him as he continues hopping down Sanctuary's steps, humming to himself a tune I've never heard. Must be something he heard while buying ice cream. How does he even get the money to buy it?! I decide those are questions best left alone and simply decide to tag along. It's probably safer for me.  
  
I follow him back to the top of the hill and flop down next to him. He puts the box of ice cream between us and looks back up at me, eyes closed as he smiles widely. From the only pocket in his pants, he pulls put two silver spoons I never saw him get them. It must have been when I turned away from him to stare at the ceiling. He tosses one to me, which I easily catch, and opens the box. He reminds me of a three year old who just found a box of crayons.  
  
"Dig in! It'll melt soon with this god-forsaken heat."  
  
I watch him as he starts devouring the chocolate ice cream, his mouth becoming coated with the artificial substance. He's the cutest thing. I can just imagine him turning back into a five year old and devour that whole box in one swoop. I snicker softly before beginning to eat along with him, a grin floating on my lips as a pleasant feeling rises in my chest.  
  
I wish. I wish we could always stay like this. Shaka told me something horrible was going to happen between the both of us, but as I look at him now, his body radiating a soft and powerful aura, I can't imagine what could possibly come between us. What are the few things that could come between the bond two men form as friends? If I were a normal teenager, I'd say a girl, but we're not normal, so I'm ruling that option out.  
  
I wonder.  
  
But I guess it doesn't really matter at this moment. For now, I'm going to enjoy his company while eating the chocolate ice cream he snuck in and hid in the Aquarius house.  
  
The Pope would have a stroke if he ever found out about this little escapade.  
  
**** I- *hears multiple groans from readers* HEY! This is my fic! If I wanna post two author notes, I damn well can! Now as I was saying, I stopped there mainly because I'm lazy and couldn't figure out a good enough ending. If you beg nicely, I might write more. I've been on a chapter streak lately. *shrugs* And if anyone is wondering about the title, I wanted to call it 'Ice Cream', but then that might have given it away, and 'Wistful Wishing' sounded cool, so I used that. So there! 


End file.
